Heaven
by singsongsung
Summary: No.8. Rory/Logan. Wedding planning. Fluff.


**Classic**

**A/N:** One more in my Rogan series. I like it but I also hate it. And, okay, guys, here it is: I'm not above story withholding. I'd hate myself for it...but the most I've ever gotten is ten reviews, and, frankly, it's depressing. I would like _twenty_. You can do it, I know you can. Oh, and to anyone who reads my stories pretty regularly but didn't read **Classic** because you thought it was a Rory/Marty...it's not. Have a look. And please, I know I'm whiny, but _review._ Even if you think this is absolute crap, could you please click on the little button and type "absolute crap"? To those of you who always review- I'm grateful and you're totally awesome. Okay, sorry about my rambling. Read on.**  
**

"Heaven!" Rory cried.

Logan looked over at her and frowned down at the picture in his hand. "Really? This place seems too formal to me."

Rory shook her head, her hair hitting his face lightly. "Not that. Heaven, in my mouth," she said, gesturing to her mouth, which was full of cake.

He smiled at her gently. "So that's the cake?"

"This is _the_ cake." She shifted under his gaze. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Cause you're beautiful," he told her with a smirk.

Their 'assistant planner' looked over at them and smiled a mushy smile. Rory blushed.

"Why don't we go to the Bahamas or something?" he asked, understanding without having to look at Rory that she wanted a subject change. "All these places seem so…stiff and formal."

"We can't go that far away," she protested, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked down at the photographs spread out on the table in front of them.

"Ace, we don't have to worry about money," he said gently. "This is your wedding. Haven't you been planning this since you were about three years old? Don't all girls? Let's do whatever it is you dreamed up."

She lifted her chin from his shoulder and faced him. "Seriously?"

"Of course."

"No matter what it is?"

"Your wish is my command, Ace."

She whacked his shoulder playfully, but her eyes remained intense. "Really, Logan."

"Really, Ace," he mimicked.

Her eyes didn't lose their intensity, but they did seem to fade dreamily. "Stars Hollow, in the gazebo, in winter. I don't want to wear some big, fancy wedding dress and I don't want you in a tux. I just want…" she trailed off. "Don't listen to me, I'm being stupid. You parents'll never go for it."

"Screw it," he said simply. "Stars Hollow in the snow."

Their assistant planner wrinkled her nose. "Where?"

"Rory's hometown," Logan told her.

"Logan…" Rory said, staring at him in wonder.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" he retorted with a grin.

"Cause I love you," she said simply, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss.

Their assistant planner shifted in her seat, pressing her lips together. "Mr. Huntzberger, I must agree with your lovely fiancée. I doubt your mother will be pleased."

He shot her a placating smile. "I'll deal with my mother, Maria."

"Mary," she corrected absently before going back to the topic at hand. "If you're sure, Mr. Huntzberger."

He nodded. "I am." He stood and kissed Rory's cheek. "You girls chat. I'll be back in a few."

Rory smiled up at him lovingly. "Sure thing. You're sure this is okay?"

"Hey, what my bride wants, my bride gets. No questions asked."

She giggled, showing her pearly whites. "You're so corny today."

"Blame it on my girl," he returned.

"That's not an improvement, you dork."

On his way out of the room, he ran into their actual planner, Lucinda. "Logan!" she exclaimed, sweetness oozing from her. "How are the plans going?"

"Wonderful, thanks," he said politely. "Rory's very excited."

Her smile faltered at the mention of Rory's name. "How lovely," she gushed nevertheless.

"It is," he said firmly, not hesitating for a second. He turned and looked back at his soon-to-be wife. She was talking animatedly to Mary, a bright smile on her face, her blue eyes shining. God, when he looked into those eyes. Every time he looked at her, he could see the future in deep in those eyes, in her mind. Their house, their family, their lives.

_Shit_, he thought. _Ror's right. I'm corny as hell._

"Well, Logan," was all Lucinda could say. "Congratulations again, dear."

"Thank you," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Rory.

Even though they'd been together for four years, he still senses innocence radiating from her. He knew exactly how innocent she was, and after years with him, renowned risk-taker and live-in-the-momenter, her naiveté and innocence were fairly nonexistent. But no matter how many crazy things they did, no matter how times they slept together, no matter how many phrases she uttered that were full of innuendo, she had a gentle innocence about her. It both attracted him and mystified him.

"Logan, come here and taste this! _This_ is the cake."

He walked back in and ate off of her fork. "Wow."

Rory nodded. "Religious experience, babe."

"But the other one was heaven in your mouth," Logan pointed out.

She pouted with bambi eyes. "Can we have both?"

"Sure," he said easily.

"I don't…want to spend too much money on this, either," she said softly. "I know we can, but I don't want to."

"Okay," he agreed softly, leaning into kiss her. Their kiss heated up quickly, and Mary had to cough softly to get them to pull apart. Rory was fire engine red. "You're so cute," Logan said huskily, touching her cheek, which was very warm.

"Don't make fun!" she protested. She glanced at the half-eaten pieces of cake, the photos of locations, the flower arrangements, and the invitations that littered the table. "I think we're done for today. I have eight pages of notes. Thanks, Mary."

"Of course, Ms. Gilmore," she replied politely, beginning to gather everything up.

"Can I take the rest of that cake?" Rory asked sheepishly.

Mary grinned but quickly softened it to a smile. "Of course."

Rory grinned and wrapped it up in a couple napkins. Logan slung an arm around her and they headed out to his Porsche. He opened the door for her and she sat inside gracefully.

She ate on the way home. "Mm. Yeah, I was right. Heaven in my mouth."

"I know what else could be heaven in your mouth," Logan replied suggestively.

"Logan!" she cried, wrinkling her nose. "You're disgusting! You pig!"

"Come on, Ace," he cajoled, and the smirked. "Sorry, didn't realize there was a double meaning there."

"You're such a…guy," she muttered. "One track mind."

"And you love me for it. Admit it."

She blushed and looked down at her cake, a glimmer of that innocence in her smile. "Never," she said softly.

**A/N:** cough, cough Review! cough, cough


End file.
